For a device for performing various types of processing in response to a user's operation, such a configuration as changing a user interface in accordance with user's handedness (right handedness or left handedness) has been proposed.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-274475 discloses an image pick-up device advantageous in improving operability in photographing for both of a right-handed user and a left-handed user while suppressing increase in cost.
The image pick-up device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-274475, however, is mainly directed to a device for picking up an image of a subject visible from a user and image pick-up of the user himself/herself who operates the device is not assumed. In addition, this prior image pick-up device is directed to obtaining an image showing a subject, and edition of the image obtained by the image pick-up device is not assumed, even though it has a function to reproduce or externally output the obtained image. Moreover, this prior art is directed to an image pick-up device provided with a single photographing switch (shutter button) and not to a device without a photographing switch (shutter button).
Certain exemplary embodiments help solve the above-described problems. An aspect of certain exemplary embodiments relates to providing an information processing device having an image pick-up portion and a plurality of display portions arranged on left and right respectively, that achieves improved user operability.
An information processing device according to a first aspect includes: an image pick-up portion (23A: a reference numeral used in embodiments; to be understood similarly hereinafter); an image data output portion (23B) for outputting image data representing an image picked up by the image pick-up portion (23A); a first display portion (12) and a second display portion (22) provided on left and right of the image pick-up portion (23A), respectively; a storage portion (34) for storing the image data (SIMG) output from the image data output portion (23B); a first display control unit (31; 56) for causing one of the first display portion (12) and the second display portion (22) to display the image data (SIMG) output from the image data output portion (23B); a position input portion (13; 60) for accepting an instruction of a position on the first display portion (12); a second display control unit (31; 64) for causing the first display portion (12) to display an instruction image (BTN) for accepting an instruction, in a prescribed area of the first display portion (12); a storage instruction control unit (31; 33) for causing the storage portion (34) to store the image data (SIMG) output from the image data output portion (23B) in response to acceptance of the instruction on the position corresponding to the instruction image (BTN) by the position input portion (13; 60); a mode setting unit (31; 58) for switching between a first control mode and a second control mode; and a control unit (31; 50) for controlling the image data output portion (23B), the first display control unit (31; 56) and the second display control unit (31; 64) in accordance with the control mode set by the mode setting unit. While the second control mode is set, the control unit (31; 50) controls the image data output portion (23B) such that image data (SIMG) is output in an orientation rotated by 180 degrees as compared with a case where the first control mode is set, controls the first display control unit (31; 56) such that the image data (SIMG) output from the image data output portion (23B) is displayed in an orientation rotated further by 180 degrees, and controls the second display control unit (31; 64) such that the instruction image (BTN) is displayed in an orientation rotated by 180 degrees as compared with the case where the first control mode is set.
According to this first aspect, while the second control mode is set, the image data output portion outputs the image data representing an image incident on the image pick-up portion in the orientation rotated by 180 degrees as compared with the case where the first control mode is set. The image data output from the image data output portion is stored in the storage portion under the control of the storage instruction control unit. Through such processing, typically, in a manner of use where a direction in which the information processing device is held is rotated by 180 degrees for use between a right-handed user and a left-handed user, the image data in the same photographing direction can always be stored, regardless of user's handedness. Therefore, in edition or the like of the stored image data, processing therefor can be simplified (common).
In addition, according to this first aspect, while the second control mode is set, the image data output portion causes not only the image data stored in the storage portion but also the instruction image for accepting an instruction to be displayed in the orientation rotated by 180 degrees as compared with the case where the first control mode is set. Through such processing, typically, in a manner of use where a direction in which the information processing device is held is rotated by 180 degrees for use between a right-handed user and a left-handed user, a display interface that is always the same can be provided, regardless of user's handedness. Therefore, excellent operability for any of the right-handed user and the left-handed user can be provided.
According to a preferred second aspect, the information processing device further includes a first housing (11), a second housing (21), and a coupling portion for rotatably coupling the first housing and the second housing to each other. The first display portion is provided in the first housing, the second display portion is provided in the second housing, and the image pick-up portion is provided in the coupling portion.
According to this second aspect, the user can carry out photographing and perform various operations while holding the first housing and the second housing with respective hands. In addition, as the image pick-up portion is provided in the coupling portion where the first housing and the second housing are coupled to each other, the image pick-up portion can be maintained in a substantially central portion of the device, regardless of the direction in which the information processing device is held.
According to a preferred third aspect, the storage instruction control unit causes the storage portion to store the image data after a prescribed period of time since acceptance of the instruction onto the position corresponding to the instruction image by the position input portion, and causes at least one of the first display portion and the second display portion to display a notification image indicating timing of storage in the storage portion during a period from acceptance of the instruction until storage in the storage portion.
According to this third aspect, when the user performs a touch operation on the position corresponding to the instruction image through the position input portion, a position where the information processing device is held may be displaced due to the touch operation. Though “camera shake” may be caused by such displacement of the position where the information processing device is held, timing is delayed from the touch operation until actual storage of the image data in the storage portion and a notification image indicating the timing of storage of the image data in the storage portion is displayed, so that the user can securely hold the information processing device at the timing of photographing. Thus, a photographed image less affected by “camera shake” can be obtained.
According to a preferred fourth aspect, the first and second control modes are modes in accordance with user's handedness.
According to the fourth aspect, an appropriate mode in accordance with the user's handedness can be set. Thus, the information processing device achieving improved operability for any of the right-handed user and the left-handed user can be provided.
According to a preferred fifth aspect, the image pick-up portion is arranged to include a user's face in a field while a user holds the first display portion and the second display portion.
According to the fifth aspect, a face of the user can be photographed by the image pick-up portion while the user holds the information processing device. Therefore, such an application as utilizing a head shot of the user himself/herself can readily be provided in the information processing device. According to a preferred embodiment, user identification information associated with the user's head shot can be registered.
An information processing device according to a sixth aspect includes: an image pick-up element (23A); a reading circuit (23B) for reading image data in accordance with light reception by the image pick-up element; first and second display portions (12, 22) provided on left and right of the image pick-up element, respectively; an input portion (13) arranged on the first display portion, for accepting an instruction of a position; a memory (32, 34) coupled to the reading circuit; and a processor (31) coupled to the reading circuit and the memory. The processor is programmed to cause the first and/or second display portion(s) to display an image obtained by the image pick-up element by: setting any of first and second control modes; while the first control mode is set, causing the first display portion to display an instruction image for accepting an instruction in a prescribed area of the first display portion, causing the memory to store the image data read in a prescribed orientation from the image pick-up element by the reading circuit in response to acceptance of the instruction onto the position corresponding to the instruction image by the input portion, and causing one of the first and second display portions to display the image data stored in the memory; and while the second control mode is set, causing the first display portion to display the instruction image in an orientation rotated by 180 degrees as compared with a case where the first control mode is set, controlling the reading circuit such that the image data is output in an orientation rotated by 180 degrees as compared with the case where the first control mode is set, in response to acceptance of the instruction onto the position corresponding to the instruction image by the input portion, causing the memory to store the image data read from the image pick-up element by the reading circuit, and causing one of the first and second display portions to display the image data stored in the memory in an orientation rotated further by 180 degrees.
In the description above, reference numerals for indicating correspondence with embodiments which will be described later, and supplemental explanation and the like are provided for better understanding of the exemplary embodiments; however, they are not intended to limit the present invention in any manner.
According to certain exemplary embodiments, user operability can be improved in an information processing device having an image pick-up portion and a plurality of display portions arranged on left and right respectively.
The foregoing and other features, aspects, and advantages of certain exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.